


On Family

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: Neko has figured out how to make Kukuri part of their family. Kuroh is not exactly amused.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	On Family

**Author's Note:**

> Because the friend who got me into K thought that someone should be silver clan, and I agreed. I think Neko would, too.

* * *

“Shiro, if people get married, do they become clan?”

Shiro almost dropped his chopsticks just as his rice was about to reach his mouth. He coughed. “Um, Neko...”

“Oh, I didn’t mean you,” she said, shaking her head and bouncing as she did, much to his relief. He saw the same relief on Kuroh’s face. “I mean if Kuroh marries Kukuri, does that make her part of our clan?”

Shiro laughed as Kuroh fumed. “You know, Neko, if you want her to be a part of our clan, there are other ways of making her a member.”

“Really? Yay!” She hugged him, holding on tight enough to choke him. “I’m so happy. Kukori can be family, too! Just like I always wanted.”


End file.
